


Saiyan Garage

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: A customer comes into the garage giving trouble to Tights, how will she handle him?Happy Birthday Rogue_1102!
Relationships: Tights Briefs/Raditz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Saiyan Garage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rogue_1102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/gifts).



"Aren't you too pretty to work at a dump like this?" 

Tights glanced up from her computer to look at the man in a fancy three piece gray suit and golden hair perfectly swept back in curls. He rested one arm on the counter to show off his expensive watch as he leaned in with a perfect white smile. Despite her pressed peach blouse and dark brown pencil skirt, she felt frumpy in this man's presence. She slid a strand of her champagne colored hair behind her ear, a nervous and uncomfortable gesture and returned her attention to the computer. 

"Sir, we have a car you can borrow until we can have yours repaired," Tights stated as she opened the drawer underneath her computer to fetch a key. 

"Let me guess, it's a minivan?" The man turned his lip up in disdain. 

Tights pushed the key toward him along with an insurance form, "It's actually a roof down convertible, similar to your own." 

"Did your boss steal it? Can't believe a Saiyan could afford something like that," the man said as he reached into his jacket to pull out his gold stationary pen to fill out the forms. 

Tights ignored him, "We'll give you a call when it's ready. If it takes longer than today, we will inform you."

He glanced up at her and grinned, "Any chance you come with the car?" 

Tights stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights, unsure what to say to his implicit statement. 

" **_Hey Beautiful, want me to snap his neck?_ ** " 

Tights almost gave a sigh of relief at the sound of Raditz's voice and she turned only to pause at the sight of him. He was standing at the door as he cleaned his grease stained hands with a towel, wearing a white tank covered in dirt, grease and sweat and painted on blue jeans. Her body instantly stood at attention at the way the fabric stretched over his massive chest and how the muscles in his arms rippled. She gave him a small smile in mirth, " **_I don't think orange is your color._ ** " 

"You speak Saiyan, that's sexy," their customer spoke and Tights looked to see him leer at her. "You got a talented tongue."

Tights frowned, unease spreading through her chest and then she felt Raditz gently take her hand and pulled her aside, "I think it's time for your break, Beautiful."

Tights nodded and walked toward the door toward the shop where a little rest area was held. "Now wait a second!" The man called after her, but she kept walking. Tights took a deep breath of relief as soon as she stepped into the shop, the room was humid but it felt great against her cold skin. As she walked in deeper, she then noticed that man's red sports car that gleamed under the overhead lights and made her way over to inspect it, letting her fingers ghost over the shiny paint. She stood at the hood of the car, taking in the details of its sleek and sexy shape, and had to admit that the man had taste. 

"What would you have done if you were alone here?" 

Tights jumped at Raditz's voice directly behind her and whirled around to look up at him. He towered over her with his lips in a firm line in anger and his arms were crossed in front of his chest. Tights licked her lips, "I would have been fine, Raditz. He wouldn't have been dumb enough to do anything to me out in the open." 

Raditz suddenly moved, grabbing her wrists and unbalanced her, making her fall back against the hood of the car with her hands above her head. Raditz loomed over her with a cold, hard expression as he pinned her to the car with his sheer strength. She blinked at him, "Raditz, what are you doing?" 

"I'm out in the open Tights, who's to stop me from having my way with you?" His voice was dark as he spoke. 

Tights squirmed under his hold, "Raditz, this isn't funny." 

"No, it's not." He leaned in closer, "Don't ever be in that office alone again. I don't want my wife getting hurt." 

Tights saw his expression soften yet his eyes were determined and she nodded, "I won't." 

"Good," he smiled down at her and took her lips in a gentle kiss. 

Tights sighed into his mouth as he kneaded her lips gently and she moaned as she felt his hands trail down her arms. His fingers danced across her skin as he made his way to her small breasts and groped them through her shirt. His lips grew more urgent and she parted her lips to let his clever tongue slip between them to conquer her tongue. Tights tried to part her legs to wrap them around him, but she was hampered by her tight skirt. She reached down to take hold of the hem and shimmied it up over her large hips. Raditz immediately took advantage of her freedom of mobility and stepped between her legs to grind his arousal, bulging from his jeans against her clothed sex. 

Tights wrapped her arms around his neck, her tongue twirling with Raditz's and undulated her hips for more friction. He moved his hands between their bodies to undo his fly, allowing his thick, large length to spill out and pulled aside her panties. He took hold of his cock and lined himself up between the lips of her sex before thrusting into her hard. 

Tights ripped her lips away to cry out at his sudden intrusion, her walls almost painfully stretching beyond their limits to take him. "That's right, Beautiful, take my cock," Raditz whispered low into her ear, causing her to shiver. 

Raditz grabbed the cheeks of her perky bottom firmly, and pulled back to deliver another hearty blow. Tights arched her back, a wave of tingles flooding her body as he hit her in the right spot deep inside. He didn't let up from his assault, pumping into her hard and fast as though to remind her who she belonged to. Her nails clawed down his back from his rough blows of his cock, reveling in their animalistic joining and he slid a hand over to pinch her clit. Tights screamed his name as she threw her head back, her body bursting with electricity and she heard him shout above as he thrusted one last time. 

Raditz went limp against her and nuzzled his face into her chest, "You need to stop wearing these nice clothes to work, Beautiful, you won't have anything left after I dirty them." 

Tights chuckled, "Its worth it." 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday rogue! I hope you enjoyed this fic! Have a great day! 😘
> 
> Thank you Areo_ian and Ruthlesscupcake for the beta! 😘


End file.
